The End Starts Now
by as.lightning.stikes
Summary: Jealousy, Disdain, and every teenage emotion but the kitchen sink! It's a FAXFAXANDMOREFAX story. A depiction of what Fang and Max and the Flocks truly feel as life must go on POST ANGEL. It starts with a letter Max could never send. The END starts now.
1. THE LETTER

**A/N**

**HEY FAX FANS! HAVE FUN WITH THIS... I DID. IT'S WHAT I THINK WOULD BE A GOOD CONTINUATION AFTER _ANGEL_.**

**THIS IS A LETTER MAX WROTE DURING HER WATCH AT NIGHT WHILE IGGY, GAZZY, NUDGE, AND DYLAN WERE ASLEEP.**

**IT'LL FOLLOW-UP W/ A STORY IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPs :D**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride series by James Patterson.**

* * *

Fang,

Please, please, please come back.

You know that I don't usually beg, but I need you. Our flock needs you.

Iggy isn't at his jokey, casual, intelligent best, Nudge has become like you in her communication characteristics, and Gazzy… no child deserves a life like the one he has got. His gray-blue eyes have a glassy appearance to them as they stare out into space, void of any trace of emotion. I'm scared for him Fang…

My life is nothing without you: my right-hand man, my best friend, the person who'll always pick me up if I fall, the only person I truly trust. Nothing goes right, and, no, I would never admit this otherwise, but the truth is that I'm lying to myself saying that I have everything under control, but I don't.

You said that I'm at my best Maxness and not my best leaderness when I'm with you, but that can't possibly be true. Without Fang, there really isn't Max in me. If there isn't Max, then there isn't any Maxness. And without Maxness… there can't be any leaderness in me.

I want you to know that I can never love Dylan. No matter how hard he tries, he'll never fill up the empty space that is yours.

Fang Ride… if you repeat what I'm about to tell you EVER… to _ANYONE_, then I will personally hunt you down and make sure you will hurt in unfortunate places for the rest of your birdkid life:

I need help. I need help in keeping my flock together and boosting their morale. I need someone who can take care of me…

Dylan is fulfilling that role right now, and if you're okay with that, then fine… I will go to Germany and have golden babies with him… but if you don't want that… get your ungrateful ass back into my life.

I'm not _me _without _you_ and I hope I have given you enough reasons to come back. If these aren't enough, here's another one:

I love you.

I have loved you ever since you put Spiderman band-aids on my cuts back at the School; ever since I pushed you off of the canyon by the Arizona E-house to see if you could fly (when Jeb started to scold me but you took all the blame); ever since we used to have "who could eat more apple pie" contests; ever since your stupid self lay dying on that stupid beach with stupid pools of blood around you… (you scared the hell out of me and I had to kiss you cause I didn't have a syringe full of adrenaline); I have loved you ever since forever.

Until the end,

Max

* * *

**THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK... AND I PROMISE IT'LL ONLY GET BETTER FROM HERE :)**


	2. Miss Desesperada and Mr Desperado

Oh… dear god.

_What had happened to me? _I thought as I crumpled that unholy piece of paper in my hand. I mean, only desperate Max would write such a letter, and I… I. Was. Not. Desperate. Not desperate whatsoever. I was far from it… I mean, I let a guy go and had another one pop up, all ready to snog me or whatever.

Breathe in, breathe out.

_Okay Max, you can do this_, I said to myself as I opened the hotel room window. I conjured up all my strength and threw the crumpled ball as far as I could… which was pretty far, may I add…

I then proceeded to wake Iggy up for the next watch, and was answered with an ungrateful grunt.

(Yeah, yeah… we were staying our last night in Paris in a hotel, but it wasn't as if assassins would think twice about bombarding a quaint bed and breakfast… I mean, we still had to sleep with one eye open, and therefore, we still had to keep watch.)

As I lay down next to Nudge in an eerie night silence, I felt the absence of a sweet, blonde-haired little princess who should have been lying next to me. I sighed and uncomfortable turned over, listening to Dylan and Gazzy's soft breathing in the next room.

_What had happened to me? _ I thought once again…

And just as I fell asleep later that night, the image of a laundry hamper entered my mind. It was filled with white shirts carelessly thrown, and on top of them was one. single. terrifying. black. feather.

* * *

DYLAN'S POV

I awoke the next morning ( the day after Angel's death and the bastard's flight) with an unusual sense of peace. It wasn't that I didn't care about Angel's death, it was just that I had never felt as dang comfortable as I was now. I mean… I was only a year old and had spent 75% of that in a dog crate and the other one-fourth on the run with a bunch of mutants.

Mutants that I had to destroy.


End file.
